


Gold Tinted Innocence

by Oliver_The_Meme_King



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, C. C. Tinsley Being an Idiot, Detective C. C. Tinsley, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Enemies, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Ricky Goldsworth, Protective Ricky Goldsworth, Ricky loves C.C. Tinsley, Serial Killer Ricky Goldsworth, Smart C.C Tinsley, Snarky C.C Tinsley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver_The_Meme_King/pseuds/Oliver_The_Meme_King
Summary: Inspired by abracadabra_37(Description to come)
Relationships: "Night Night" Bergara/"Legs" Madej, Ricky Goldsworth/C. C. Tinsley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Gold Tinted Innocence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abracadabra_37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abracadabra_37/gifts).



_It was a numbingly crisp night, condensed clouds of water blew smoke from my lips with each breath I took. Frost-bitten fingers fumbled around with a severely out of date flip-phone that was buzzing with vigor. Tired eyes focused on the lit screen squinting through the multiple cracks made from years of use, before bringing the device up to their ear. Their long tan trench coat was stained from spilled coffee along with other wear and tear from a well-loved item of clothing, and their hair was an untamed mess that sprouted out one way to another. The man grunted out short one-word answers to the people over the phone, rubbing his hand down his face in a slow movement. Then their tired slacked eyes became lighter, as a smirk formed on their face. The man gave a low snort leaving his face shrouded in a cloud of smoke._

_~"The Golden Dove Killer”~_

**Author's Note:**

> All of the story will be written in first person in Tinsley's perspective. This is to set the mood for the rest of the story.


End file.
